


《形婚》chapter（1）

by ZheJiu



Category: MM!
Genre: M/M, 剧情pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: 他们都是穿行在都市中的野蛮兽类，披着斯文的表皮，寻觅着一场无谓的交欢。





	《形婚》chapter（1）

幽静高档的西餐厅中，流畅优美的小提琴手正在演奏，

“我叫Thor。你几岁？家里背景怎么样？”发须蓬乱的高壮alpha叉起一整块牛肉，直接咬了一口，“我妈说你不错，但我这个人比较看重Omega的内在。”“Loki，34岁......几套小房子而已。”带着粗边框眼镜的黑发削瘦男人像是丝毫不觉得冒犯，反而将头埋得更低了，“家里管教得严，书多读了几本罢了，算不上什么内在。”

“读书不错，Omega平时没事多读读书，总比野在外面好。”Thor心里叹息了一声，面上笑得大大咧咧，还举着牛排凑到了Loki面前，Omega像是被吓到了，“咱们都是要结婚的人了，分吃块牛肉怎么了？谈恋爱还好说，以后结婚了就不能这么任性了。”

说着，Thor直接上手在牛排上撕了一块肉下来，筋肉粘连汁水四溢，糊了Loki一嘴的油：“不就是要我喂你嘛，没看出你还挺会撒娇的。”

“......好吃。”Loki从牙缝里挤出了一丝笑，觉得自己吃了一嘴手汗味，“你家里怎么样？”“我家里啊，好着呢！叔父是政客......”“咯吱。”“我爸是集团董事长......”“咯吱。”“我妈是小提琴......”“咯吱咯吱。”

“这汤不错。”Loki放下了刀叉，终于不在瓷盘上刮出毛骨悚然的声音，笑得一脸贤惠温婉，汤汤水水地将勺子凑到Thor嘴边，上面还沾着一片香菜叶，“你尝尝？”呵，恶心人谁不会？

“我......”Thor的太阳穴跳了跳，突然一拍桌子站了起来，“你这个Omega怎么这么轻浮，我们刚认识没多久就想勾引我！”一嗓子嚎得半个餐厅的人都神色各异地看了过来，自己却冷哼一声走了。

Loki黑着脸坐在座位上，机灵的服务员怕这个也跑了，拿着账单凑了过去：“先生，这账单还没......”  
Loki脑中的最后一根神经，也啪地一下断了。  
妈的，这年头还有人相亲吃霸王餐的？！

“Nat，”Loki长那么大就没吃过这样的亏，闷闷不乐地回到家，也不接家里人来询问相亲情况的电话，翻来覆去地在床上滚了几圈，掏出了手机，“你最近有认识什么新朋友么？”“圈子里就那么些人呗。”Natasha是少见的女性alpha，和Loki是同事，“怎么，你不是金盆洗手了吗？消息一出来可多alpha来问我了，搞得好像你不收手他们就有机会约你一样！”

“这不是最近......太烦了么。”Loki百无聊赖地扯过一个枕头抱着，“没有就算了，我去酒吧喝两杯。”“有啊，但不是和我熟的。”Natasha在的地方似乎很吵，为了说下去还特意找了个清净的地方，“有个网名叫Thunder的家伙你听说过没？”

“这么中二的昵称，我听过也直接pass。”“我几个Omega小姐妹都听说他可辣了，就是特别挑，你要不试试？”“哪个群的啊，我去加。”Loki的昵称是Mischief，直接跑到群里发Thunder的大名，本人没出来，起哄的倒不少。

过了一会儿，一条好友申请弹了出来，是Thunder。  
Loki哼着小曲儿点了通过，就从来没有他去主动加人的道理。

“我以为你不理人？”“看见你相册了。”Thunder说话简明爽快，Loki也礼尚往来地点进他相册看了看，和自己一样没露脸，寥寥几张照片里宽肩窄腰，肌肉饱满流畅。

Loki点了点屏幕，丢开手机去洗了个澡，半小时后才重新上线，高冷著称的Thunder果然已经发了好几条消息。

“今晚见一面？”“想先去酒吧还是......”“等你。”

“直接酒店见。”Loki勾着唇打了行字，“心情差，不喝酒。”  
“好。”秒回。

Loki到酒店的时候，thunder说他已经到了，并发来了房间号。高挑的Omega在房门口整理了一下骚包的半透明衬衫衣领，然后按下了门铃。“哪位？”门内传来了一声低沉的应答，“Mischief？”“是我。”

alpha“唰”得一下拉开门，两人对上眼时却都傻了眼。  
“Thor？”“......Loki？”

“先进来说话。”两人都身材高挑，门里门外地对峙僵立显然太过瞩目，Thor将Loki拉了进来关上门，“怎么是你？”“我也好奇，”Loki眯着眼防备地抱起了双臂，Thor撑在门上的双臂将自己环在了他的胸膛前，“你那些邋遢的胡子和乱糟糟的头发呢？”

“那你的厚边框眼镜，还有......”Thor不着痕迹地打量了Omega一眼，半透明的衣料下隐约浮现着饱满白皙的皮肤，得体紧身的休闲黑西装上染着凌冽却暧昧的香味，“那套大码的卡其色旧西装呢？”

看来大家都是被相亲逼上绝路的通道中人。

“那我就回去了，”Loki干咳了一声，架开Thor的手臂别过了头，“双方的父母都认识，今天就当我没来过吧。”“我带了瓶红酒，我父亲的珍藏。”Thor拉住了Loki，拿过一边的酒瓶，“你没来之前我就觉得，你值得这瓶酒。”

“现在呢？”Loki微微勾了唇，他虽然不信Thor夸大挑逗的说辞，但酒的确是好酒，“你只能原封不动地放回你父亲的酒柜里去了。”“当然不，”Thor手法娴熟地开了红酒，倒在高脚杯中递给Loki，“物超所值。”

“我今晚本来不打算喝酒。”Loki骨子里有几分酒鬼的潜质，忍不住抿了几口，“看在它的面子上。”“我今天本来也不打算再遇见你，”Thor同他碰杯，欧蓝的眸色在酒店昏黄迷离的灯光下格外暗沉，“看在......Mischief的面子上。”

这个alpha在勾引自己，Loki迷迷糊糊和Thor吻在一起的时候，还在这么想。

Thor向来是一个孟浪而温柔的情人，但他在对待Loki时显得又些急躁。omega被他用膝盖分开了大腿压在梳妆台上，半透明都衬衫因为汗水而更加露骨。

“你用了什么香水？”两人的衣料沙沙地摩擦着缠绵，Loki喘息着去解Thor的裤腰，幽绿色的眼睛湿漉漉的，“我没在市面上见过这个香型。”Nat说对了，这个Thunder真他妈的辣爆了。

“我没用。”Thor觉得裤裆涨得难受，不由得动了动膝盖，顶到了Loki腿根，omega突然意味不明地呻吟了一声，alpha这才发现他在肉穴中早就插好了前戏扩张用的道具，“看来你比看起来的要火热多了......”

“我只是想......啊......速战速决。”alpha的膝盖不怀好意地时轻时重地顶蹭着Omega的腿根，让道具不断地磨蹭着他的涌动，Loki的喘息声很沙哑，几乎要侧耳刻意去听才能捕捉到，“听着，我明天还有一场公开课......呃嗯......我不想从酒店里手忙脚乱地赶过去。”

“你是老师？”“差不多。”Thor有些诧异地挑了挑眉，有些粗暴地扒下了Loki的外套，“那你绝对是我从小到大最喜欢的一个老师。”“看来你是我最讨厌的那种学生。”Loki笑了笑，在Thor啃咬自己的脖颈时抬起头，慢慢摸进了他的衣摆，“你的工作是什么？”“子承父业罢了，”Thor含糊地抱着Loki倒在了柔软的大床上，Omega腰肢灵活地骑了上来，被他托起屁股拔下了裤子，“在企业当个领导层。”

“记得戴套。”Loki也没有真的关心，今夜过后两人才算是真的不会再见了。他压下心里异样的悸动，慢吞吞地用含着道具的肉穴湿漉漉地蹭着Thor的裤裆。“允许我跳过前戏么？”Thor抽掉了带着Omega下体中带着螺线凸点的假阳具，Loki哼哼了一声，湿润的体液蹭了alpha一裤子，“我没耐心了宝贝儿......”

“我早就说过要速战速决......哈啊！”Loki被捅得向上窜了窜，alpha低吼着按下他的大腿，抽动着劲窄的腰杆每一下都顶到Omega的生殖腔口，“操你......啊！我应该提前含一个.....嗯！尺寸大一点的.....啊呃！”

“你太紧了，Loki......”在这种情况下被alpha叫出真名，显然让Omega觉得格外紧张和不适应，他下意识地随着紧绷的神经收缩着肉穴，恰好Thor卯足了劲肏了进来，两人同时沉闷地粗喘了一声，“操！你快把我夹射了......”

“那就快.....啊嗯，嗯！”Loki被Thor翻身压在了身下，alpha像打桩机一样毫无章法地掰开Omega的腿根肏干，Loki几乎被顶得两眼发白，胯骨撞击的钝痛和快感如同海啸一般从脊髓往大脑中窜，他觉得自己快到顶了，“Thunder！慢点....哈呃、啊......啊嗯！”

“叫我Thor。”“Thor....哈啊！”

Omega的高潮先一步来临，Loki发出了一声近乎呜咽的呻吟，一股暖流便喷洒在了alpha的阴茎前端，而那根东西还像一块烙铁般在他快要无力收缩的肉穴中抽插肏弄。Loki有些抗拒地推了推Thor，被alpha捏住了后颈缓而重地几个深顶，居然就这样肏进了生殖腔里。

“不要！出来.....嗯！”Omega从来没有在发情期之外的时候打开过生殖腔，更何况那段时间里他宁愿用道具肏自己，也不会冒着怀孕的风险去和alpha厮混，“求你....别进去....”

“退不出来了，Loki.....”第一次感受到鲜活肉体的生殖腔像小恶魔的獠牙一般咬住了alpha成结涨大的性器，兴奋得不断挤压收缩，Thor的额头上青筋暴起地锤了一下床板，alpha的凶性全在这极致的快感中被勾了出来，他闭上布满血丝的双眼，近乎温柔地亲吻着Loki汗湿的额头，“我戴套了，不会怀孕，很快就结束了宝贝儿.....”

“混账......”Loki从嗓子眼里咕噜着滚出了两句咒骂，难看地闭上了眼睛，他不想承认被alpha肏进生殖腔的感觉且所未有的爽，甚至险些让他第二次高潮。“宝贝儿.....你棒极了......”Thor尽量不再吓到Loki，在最后一刻忍不住又挺动了几下腰杆，卡在生殖腔口的结拉扯得Omega尖锐地呜咽了起来。

alpha浑身紧绷的肌肉终于松懈了下来，像头小熊一样倒下，趴在Loki身上目色迷离地喘息。“我得去洗个澡。”Loki艰难地推了推他，Thor事后粘人温存的样子让他有些荒唐地想起了猫，“已经凌晨三点了。”

“我本来能折腾你到五点。”Thor懒懒地翻了个身放开了Loki，侧着头欣赏Omega起身时流畅的背部肌理，这是一份足以让人想要自私独占的美丽，“都怪你性感得让我溃不成军，宝贝儿。”

“我愿意为此道歉......呕！”Loki漫不经心地勾了勾唇，刚站起身时胃部却强烈地抽搐了起来，让他不得不躬下身干呕了起来。好在他没吐出什么让人难堪的东西，Loki习惯在“约会”前的三个小时都不礼貌地不吃太多东西。

“你还好吗？”Thor连忙扶住了Loki，高傲冷艳的Omega此刻面色如纸，十分狼狈，“抱歉......我不知道我莽撞的行为会让你.....感到如此恶心。”

“这不关你的事，有些人在遭受感官或心里上的强烈刺激时，就会发生呕吐的现象。”Loki只吐出些胆汁，方才的剧烈运动已经让他筋疲力尽，他只想回家好好睡一觉，“事实上.....今晚是我第一次被alpha.....肏进生殖腔。”

Thor眨了眨眼睛，似乎不知道怎么回答，傻乎乎地笑了起来。

Loki觉得面颊一下子烧了起来，头也不回地走进了浴室。

热水让Omega放松了不少，他舒坦地冲洗掉了黑发上的泡沫，听见了卫生间的门被人拉开了。“hey，”Thor低沉的声音透过朦胧的雾气传过来，“告诉我你的号码行吗？”Loki没有回答他，水声停了下来。半晌，Omega拉开淋浴间的磨砂玻璃门，捞过浴袍穿上了。

“我从来不和同一个人睡第二次，”Loki从洗手台上找到了半包有些发潮的香烟，夹在手里点燃了，“Thor，我们就到此为止吧。”“那就为我破例一次，Loki。”alpha拉住了即将与他擦肩而过的Omega，从背后紧紧地抱住了他，贴在Loki后背上的胸膛中，心跳如擂鼓，“我不能就这么放你离开，除非我还能找到你。”

“你可以试试从我们认识的父母之间问到......”“那我们就真的完了，”Thor吸了吸鼻子，粗糙的胡渣蹭在Loki泛红的颈窝，“Loki，我只有让你自己告诉我。”

Loki叹了口气，没有再说话，而他的手机却恰在此时响了起来。

“你母亲怎么半夜三更打给你？”Thor看见了屏幕上的备注。“一定是早前的时候......”Loki不用接都知道，他那唠叨的母亲无非是为了相亲这些事儿，“我们谁都没听见铃声，她不打通不会罢休的。”“就算地震了我们也不会发觉的，Loki。”

“喂，妈。”Loki接通了电话，拍开了Thor从他身后不老实地摸上来的手，“对，我今晚睡得比较早，才听见铃声。”“你说今天见的那家伙？”Thor在Loki耳边低笑了一声，极为色欲地隔着浴袍用胯顶了顶他挺翘的臀，“呵......就是个鲁莽无礼的家伙。”

“在说我？”Thor凑在Loki另一边的耳旁，用气声问他。“嗯.....没有，就我一个人。”Loki被alpha呼出的热气撩拨得缩了缩脖子，刚想侧过身，就被Thor抓着那只空闲的胳膊从背后环抱住了，撩开他的浴袍揉捏着光溜饱满的臀肉，“嘶......我和您说过很多遍了，我不想结婚！”

“对，白天那个alpha也不行。”Loki白了Thor一眼，从镜子中看着身后alpha暗沉沉的眼睛，一字一句，像是宣告，“我不会和他在一起。”

Thor无声地咧了咧嘴，居然就这样将磨蹭得半硬的性器塞进了Omega尚且湿润的肉穴里！

“哈......”Loki不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，险些就这样叫出声来。Thor挑衅地咬了一口他的肩胛，居然就趁着Loki还在和母亲通话无法反抗，大开大合地在Omega体内横冲直撞地肏弄了起来，逐渐复苏的性器比第一轮还要坚挺。

“我在....在听，妈。”Loki被折磨地快哭出来了，咬着牙狠狠收紧壁肉绞紧了alpha的阴茎，Thor被挑起了胜负欲，卡着Omega的腰往前一撞，就将敏感红肿的嫩肉再一次肏开了，“呃....你和我说这些也没用，我不.....不会结婚！”

“对，我就是自私，”Loki面色苍白地深吸了一口气，他不得不尽快挂断电话，“有事白天再说。”

“Thor！停下！”Omega的嘶吼都染上了哭腔，这让alpha本能地越来越兴奋，“你没戴套！”“我知道。”Thor的动作慢了下来，他不打算真的挑战Loki的底线，只是反复研磨着Omega甬道深处的凸起，让Loki渐渐丢盔弃甲，“所以在我射出来之前，告诉我你的电话号码。”

“你休想！”Loki放下手机的那只手向后顶了过去，被Thor格挡住后一起捏住，Omega失去了支撑点，被迫弯曲了腿不断地往alpha胯上坐，“哈啊.....没人能逼我！”

“那可不一定，毕竟我是个鲁莽无礼的家伙。”alpha记仇地开始加快频率地抽插，毫无间隙阻隔的快感让两人几乎都失去了理智，Loki沙哑地呜咽着摇头，眼角已经湿漉漉地沾染上了水痕，这让Thor不由自主地轻缓了下来，“宝贝儿，你的生殖腔已经打开了，想要我进去吗？”

向来秉持不婚主义的Thor，此刻的脑中有一个疯狂的想法，他无比渴望着遵循本能把怀里的人肏到怀孕，因为他愿意和Loki缔结婚姻，管他是什么见鬼的原因。

“我告诉你......”Loki将险些脱口而出的“要”死死吞了回去，他沙哑地报出了一串数字，在Thor信守承诺地抽离自己的身体之后险些瘫倒在地。

欲望便如同食髓知味的瘾，品尝了最高峰的层迭迷离，便再也不会满足。他们都是穿行在都市中的野蛮兽类，披着斯文的表皮，寻觅着一场无谓的交欢。

Thor离开了浴室，Loki重新冲洗了自己。Omega忍不住将手指探进了饥渴空荡的肉穴，咬着唇用水流声改过了孟浪的呻吟。在熟悉却不再满足的高潮中，那些刻薄尖锐的话语重新钻进了Loki的脑中。

“别让你父母觉得自己生了个怪胎，你这个白眼狼。”“你知道我身边的朋友怎么说你的吗？说你就是个眼高手低的可怜鬼！”

Loki重新找了一件干净的浴袍穿上，他走出浴室的时候，闻见空气中同样弥漫着alpha发泄过后的浑浊气味。

“抱歉，如果你不愿意的话，我不会再联系你。”Thor已经完全冷静下来了，闪烁飘忽的蓝眼睛里写满了愧疚和懊恼，“我刚才......大概是鬼迷心窍了。”

“我有个提议，Thor。”Loki拢了拢浴袍敞开的衣襟，在Thor震惊的目光中开口，“我们形婚吧，以绝后患。”

Thor一瞬间觉得口干舌燥，Loki在他眼里突然变成了一个背后藏着无数秘密的阴谋家，虽然他知道事实就是那么简单直白。

“好。”  
Thor知道自己会这么回答。

他稳重严肃地点了点头，然后心底里像个捡了便宜的傻冒一样笑开了花。


End file.
